<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wide Awake by kueble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094442">Wide Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble'>kueble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Somnophilia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt wakes Jaskier up by fucking him. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wide Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: wake up in the middle of the night sex/somnophilia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is wide awake.  He should be asleep, should be worn out from earlier, but his mind is racing and he’s been laying here for ages.  Jaskier is warm against him, clinging to him even in slumber.  He sighs in his sleep and rocks his hips against Geralt’s thighs, whimpering softly but not waking up.  Geralt bites his lip, fangs nearly piercing his skin as he fights not to react.</p>
<p>It’s a losing battle.</p>
<p>He’s half hard already, just laying in the dark and trying to ignore it.  Only Jaskier is too noisy, too hot against him, and he can’t stop thinking that this is it.  They’ve discussed this, how Jaskier would love to be used in his sleep, to wake up already full, but they haven’t gone any further than talk.  He trembles in Geralt’s arms, shivering as his hips keep moving on their own.  And fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing; the fact that Jaskier seeks him out even when he’s sleeping.</p>
<p>Geralt makes a quick decision and twists around, looking for the oil he left on the nightstand.  Once he has it, he slowly turns Jaskier around, careful not to wake him as he moves him so they’re laying on their sides, his back to Geralt’s chest.  He grabs the oil and coats his fingers before reaching down and parting Jaskier’s cheeks.  </p>
<p>His fingers sink in easily, almost no resistance and he has to choke back a moan, not wanting to wake the bard yet.  It shouldn’t be this hot, but the fact that he’s still loose and wet from earlier sparks something deep in Geralt’s gut.  He’s fully hard now, prick leaking against the back of Jaskier’s thighs as he scissors his fingers.  He rushes to slick up his own cock and lifts Jaskier’s leg, holding him open so he can slide inside.  His well-used hole just sucks him in, and Geralt loses himself in the tight heat of him.  Once he bottoms out, he stills for a moment, taking in a deep breath in an effort not to spill so soon.  But Jaskier feels so good around him, hot and wet and just fucking perfect.  It’s almost too much.</p>
<p>Once he gathers himself, Geralt starts to move, slowly rocking his hips.  Jaskier stirs a bit, whimpering as Geralt pumps in and out of him.  He can’t get the best angle, but the fact that he’s just using Jaskier like this, taking his pleasure while he sleeps is hot enough that he’s already on edge.</p>
<p>He’s not sure how long he goes on like that, just slowly grinding into Jaskier, but then the bard is waking up, gasping as he comes to.  “What?” he asks, trailing off into a deep moan as Geralt thrusts harshly.  He whines, one hand flying up to tangle in Geralt’s hair.</p>
<p>“Please tell me this is still ok,” Geralt grunts against his neck, and Jaskier nods frantically.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” he whispers, voice cracking as Geralt picks up his pace.  Jaskier bends his leg, giving Geralt more room, and then he can’t help himself, just fucks into him as hard as he’ll let himself.  Jaskier wraps a hand around his own prick, whimpering as Geralt pounds into him.  He jerks himself quickly, and Geralt knows neither of them are going to last much longer.  </p>
<p>“Fill me up again,” Jaskier moans greedily, and Geralt’s hips stutter, his rhythm faltering as he chases his orgasm.  Jaskier comes first, spilling over his fist and clenching down around Geralt who follows fast.  He comes with a hiss, emptying into Jaskier like he’d asked.  He rocks his hips through it, groaning as spurt after spurt of seed fills his bard.</p>
<p>Once they come down from it, Jaskier giggles and turns around to cuddle Geralt again.  “Feel free to do that whenever, love,” he mumbles against Geralt’s collar bone as he falls asleep again.  And Geralt’s finally able to drift off, vowing to do this again as soon as he’s able.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>